‘GARrusarsabzar’ is a new and distinct variety of rhubarb plant. ‘GARrusarsabzar’ originated from a single plant selection derived from a seed lot of rhubarb plants collected from an open-pollinated crop of the variety ‘Victoria’ (unpatented) in Melbourne, Australia in 2012.
The resulting seeds from the open-pollination were collected and planted in 2013 in Melbourne, Australia and grown for three years. In 2016, a single plant was selected and named ‘GARrusarsabzar’. Selection criteria included heat tolerance, red petiole color, and excellent cooked flavor and color.
‘GARrusarsabzar’ was first asexually propagated in 2016 in Melbourne, Australia by division of the crown of the plant. ‘GARrusarsabzar’ was subsequently propagated via tissue culture in 2017 and 2018 in Tipp City, Ohio.
Other subsequent asexual propagations were conducted in controlled environments in Melbourne, Australia and Tipp City, Ohio and demonstrate that ‘GARrusarsabzar’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction via division of the crown of the plant and tissue culture.